My Turn To Jump
by fizliz23
Summary: Rory learns of Logan's death and is never the same...after Season 7.


This is my second story...its kinda emo at the end but none the less, read on...

Rory Gilmore was finally going to live her life without a list of pros and cons; she was ready to experience whatever life was going to throw at her. The Obama trail/online magazine gig was not exactly that, she enjoyed it but there was always something missing. She was only 22, this was supposed to be the age that she does this kind of thing, but everybody thought of her as just the little kid not a serious journalist, she felt like she wasn't being respected by anybody she worked alongside.

It was July 31, 2007, Rory was reading the newspaper, and she read about all the brilliant people doing amazing things. She then flipped to the comics which made her think of her mom, who she missed more than she could have ever imagined she would have. She read the funny banter of all the characters, relating them to the equally eccentric characters of her home town Stars Hollow. When Rory was done with the comics, and was flipping through the paper when she saw an article which made her do a double take. She looked at the paper again; making sure it wasn't just messing around with her. It wasn't, her clear blue eyes started forming tears, her hands began shaking uncontrollably, and she couldn't stand to look at that headline. She tilted her head back, trying to process what that headline had said. She then took a deep breath looked down again and read the article titled: _Logan Huntzberger Newspaper Heir dead at 23._

_Logan Elias Huntzberger, son of Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger died on Friday July 24, 2007. The reason for the death is currently still unknown. Mitchum was quoted as, "Logan will be missed by everyone, and we are all trying to make sense of this terrible tragedy." Logan had one sister Honor who at this time can not hold herself together long enough to make a comment. Logan was supposed to inherit the entire Huntzberger Media Corporation including half a dozen newspapers and other things very soon. Logan graduated Yale University in June 2006, and was said by one of his close friends Colin McCrae, "Logan was an amazing man; he was always the life of the party and had a bright future in front of him." There will be a funeral service for Mr. Huntzberger on August 4 at 2:00pm at Hartford Memorial Chapel._

Rory kept on shaking, not able to make sense of this, Logan couldn't be dead, he was too young…she opened her cell phone and called her work, saying that she couldn't cover the trail anymore because of the death of a close friend. They said that they were sad because she had so much potential but they understood. She then called an airline and got a ticket to Hartford. She then laid her head back and closed her eyes, she was rushed by a series of images ending with Logan taking the blue box back and saying goodbye.

The flight back was long, she didn't talk to anyone, and she couldn't bear trying to explain what was going on right now. Rory felt like it was her fault and she should have been able to stop this, she was supposed to be the one to take care of Logan. She gathered her bag, got a rental car and began the drive to her hometown of Stars Hollow.

When Rory got to her childhood home, her mom answered the door with a bright smile but when she saw her daughter's red puffy eyes she knew that something was the matter. Rory barely talked while she was there, she wouldn't even drink coffee, and she only ate when her mother insisted on it. She just spent her time at home sitting in her room in the dark shaking trying to think that this was all fake, there was no way that this could be happening.

August 4 came quickly; Lorelai accompanied her daughter to the funeral, the entire service was just a big run of images in Rory's mind. She remembered seeing Mitchum, Shira, Honor and her husband Josh; she even recognized people from the life and death brigade, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Robert, and even more people that she didn't recognize.

She just continued to stare at the casket; she refused to believe that Logan was in there, the man that she had refused a proposal of marriage from just a few months ago. During the reception she was standing in a corner, just watching everyone. Rory jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Honor, Logan's sister, and Honor grabbed Rory's hand and led her outside to a bench by a tree.

Rory looked at Logan's sister and saw so much of Logan; they shared the blonde hair and beautiful features. Honor spoke, "Rory, how are you doing?"

"Ok, I mean I still can't believe this is happening."

"I know what that feels like."

Rory watched Honor, she kept on placing her hand on her stomach, and Rory looked more closely and saw that she had a small bump. "Honor…are you pregnant?'

Honor's eyes lit up, a light smile went across her face and she said, "Yes, I am."

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you and Josh."

"Yea, it's pretty amazing, but I wish my baby brother was here."

"He would have been happy for you; he always loved you and Josh."

Honor stood up, "Yea, I should get back to the reception, Josh is being so over protective, and he doesn't think that I can do anything anymore."

Rory smiled, stood up and then said, "Congrats again Honor."

"Thanks." Honor then started to walk away before she stopped and wandered back, she handed Rory a letter and said, "He loved you, I hope you always remember that, he had told me to give you that letter a couple weeks ago, just in case I suppose."

She smiled and walked away, Rory looked at the envelope, Ace was scribbled on it in Logan's familiar scrawl, Rory slowly sat down, took a breath and opened the letter,  
_My Ace, _

_I'm sorry for this, I shouldn't have given you that ultimatum, and it was stupid. I have those stupid moments a lot, but you deserve better than me. I love you Rory, I love you so much, and I realize that I was being harsh. But I wanted you so badly that I convinced myself that I could learn to live without you, truthfully I can't. Its impossible, that's why im writing you this, by the time Honor gives it to you…well I wont be here, Just keep strong and understand this is not your fault, its mine. Apologize for me to everyone for putting everyone through this. I love you forever and always Rory._

_Goodbye,_

_Always Yours, _

_Logan_

Rory re-read the letter and couldn't believe what it said; she knew what she had to do. The rest of the reception was just a blur, when she got home she slept and in the early morning she wrote a letter to her mom, she wrote:

_Mom, _

_Logan jumped…now I have to…_

_Thank you for everything and goodbye_

_Rory_

She grabbed her blue dress Logan had gotten her a long time ago, she then drove her rental car to a forest she had been to long ago, she finally got Logan to confess where it was one night when he was in a daze. She dressed in the blue dress Logan had gotten her, she then walked through the forest remembering that night at the life and death brigade event, and it had started as just a newspaper article but it only made her fall for Logan faster than anything. She walked to the clearing where the scaffold had stood so long ago. It was there again, she managed to convince Robert to set it up for her, and she explained that it was a goodbye thing. Nobody would have guessed what that meant, until it was too late. She climbed the long ladder and then stood at the top of the scaffold; she took a deep breath and laughed. She remembered being up her with Logan, and the thing he said about checking potatoes. Rory's mind then went back to where she was she grabbed the black umbrella that was up there. Held it in her hand, said, "You Jump, I jump Jack." Then Rory jumped…

The town of Stars Hollow was never the same after the death of their princess, Lorelai and Luke moved away and disappeared bringing barely anything with them. The whole town dressed in black and eventually everybody moved away, letting Stars Hollow become a ghost town.

On August 5 every year, people still meet up there and leave flowers around the town square. And they remember their town princess…

Now click the magic review button and let me know how it went...

Liz


End file.
